Myka Bering
" | last = " " | image2 = | grade = GS-14}} "}} Myka Ophelia Bering is an agent of the United States Secret Service stationed at Warehouse 13 in South Dakota, and the partner of Peter Lattimer. Biography Early Life Early on in her life, in Colorado Springs, Myka's parents opened a bookstore called, "Bering and Sons," even though she has no brothers. The 'and Sons' was only added to make the establishment sound classier. Unlike her sister, Tracy, Myka was a tomboy and thus, instead of growing up playing with Barbies, she was a member of Girl Scouts of the USA. As a teenager one of her hobbies was fencing. She attended Lincoln High School in Colorado Springs, Colorado, and graduated in 2000, which makes her age approximately 30. She is also fluent in at least four languages other than English: French, Russian Portuguese, Chinese and Latin. She also shows expertise in martial arts. She has a tattoo of the infinity symbol on her inner right ankle, visible in Duped . Romantic Relationships Sam Martino As a Secret Service agent, Myka was partnered with Sam Martino. He called her "Bunny," and she was having a romantic affair with him while he was still married, however he was separated from his wife at the time. Myka felt for a long time that she let Sam die because she was too slow. She was stricken with guilt and grief over Sam's death until she acknowledged to herself that she had not been responsible, and that Sam had been at fault for not following their plan to corner a criminal. Later, she finds out that she nor Sam were responsible as an artifact had been used to stop time, making Myka late. Helena G. Wells Much speculation existed regarding the true nature of Myka’s relationship with Helena until Comic-Con 2012 where Joanne Kelly says of her character, "Myka will always love H.G." which she later clarifies during an interview with co-star Eddie McClintock that she meant this in a romantic nature. Prior to such clarification the importance of her relationship with Helena could be seen throughout seasons 2 and 3, despite its lack of physicality. It is the only sort of a romantic pairing we witness Myka partake in. At Comic-Con 2011 Kelly states that her character Myka “fell in love a little bit… the closest Myka comes to a romance is with HG Wells.” However, Bering-Wells doesn't exist! In season 2 episode 7, just as Helena and Myka are to be run over by a car, Helena pulls out a grappling hook of her own design and wisks Myka to safety. After a conversation with Pete, Myka comes to a personal realisation that people can change their past ways and surprise you. The episode concludes with Myka discovering that Helena has left her the grappler with a note saying “Keep it, you can owe me.” Myka takes the note and appears to have deep feelings regarding the gesture. In season 2 episode 9, Helena appears to Myka and when pressed, reveals to her the true cause behind her bronzing, a story both personal and previously unheard. Of significance is that Myka intentionally keeps her encounters with Helena a secret from Artie and the group, an act she previously accused Artie of partaking in, and one atypical of her usual character. She later recommends Helena be reinstated as an Agent, well aware of Artie’s disapproval and the strain this will cause on their relationship. Beyond that they share early moments of chemistry; Myka: “for the record I knew you’d slipped that into my pocket,” Helena: “I thought you’d know,” Myka: “I knew you think I knew” before being cut off by Pete. In season 2 episode 10 during a conversation with Pete, Helena states that “many of her lovers were men,” implying that she also took women as lovers. Myka privately smirks at this comment. The season concludes with Myka learning of Helena’s betrayal, she states “she played us; she played me,” visibly upset over Helena’s actions. She later talks Helena out of destroying the world, telling her that she (H.G.) wanted to be found and talked down. She forces Helena to place a gun to her head and asks her to end her life there and then, if her plans are truly to end the world. “Kill me…" Myka says, "I want you to look me in the eyes and take my life.” Helena, however, cannot do it and surrenders. The episode concludes with Myka’s resignation at the realisation that her relationship with Helena compromised her position as an Agent, “I put the entire world in jeopardy; I cannot take that chance again.” In the season 3 premiere, Pete and Mrs. Frederic are unsuccessful in persuading Myka to return to the Warehouse. The only person that is able to convince Myka to return is Helena, brought to Colorado as a projection of her consciousness by Mrs. Frederic. Throughout season 3, despite Helena’s limited appearance, her and Myka’s connection continues. In episode 5 while lending her assistance in a case, Helena shares her regret over past actions. Helena: “We did make a good team, didn’t we?” Myka: “We did…I just wish you would have realized that sooner,” Helena: “So do I.” The season concludes with Helena being key to latest villain Sykes’ plan to take down Warehouse 13. As he brings Helena back to form, we see glimpses of Myka appear in Helena’s memories of friends, family and lovers on the Janus Coin. We witness a limited number of people in this sequence, highlighting the significance of the relationship they share. With limited options in play, Pete and Helena agree to end Helena’s life, however Myka refuses to partake in such a plan. Helena: “How do you say goodbye to the one person who knows you better than anyone else?” Myka: “I wish I knew.” Sykes utilizes Helena’s affection for Myka to carry out his plans as he put her life in Helena’s hands to open a portal to the Warehouse: “I am not going to die…because you are going to save my life.” In a moment of comic relief, they debate whether their partnership should be referred to as “Wells & Bering” or “Bering & Wells.” The season concludes with Helena sacrificing her own life to save Myka, Pete, and Artie’s. Moments before her immolation, Artie and Pete’s objections fade away and the camera focuses on Myka and Helena as they share a final moment. Helena: “You should be safe now,” Myka: “But you are… You’re out there,” Helena: “It had to be initiated from outside the barrier,” Helena: “Thank you… I smell apples.” (this last is a reference to her mentor, Caturanga's, assertion that only those the Warehouse welcomes, and who belong there, smell familiar scents within its walls). As the explosion erupts, we see Myka hold on to what we presume to be Helena’s locket. She also refuses to watch Helena die, instead looking down while Pete and Artie watch the Warehouse explode. In Savage Seduction Myka confesses she's writing a book. Some fans may believe that Myka is trying to be like Helena by becoming an author, or that the book is about Helena. Pete Lattimer Throughout the series, Pete and Myka are partners at the Warehouse. They form a strong friendship which, for many years, was platonic. In Secret Services, Pete and Myka's former colleagues suggest that the chemistry between Pete and Myka is obvious, though both deny it. Later, in Savage Seduction, Pete's ex-girlfriend Kelly Hernandez tells Pete that their relationship never would have worked because Pete is in love with Myka. Pete contemplates this, and in Cangku Shisi, he tells Steve that he is in love with Myka in order to find out whether or not this is the truth. Steve confirms that Pete is not lying. In Endless, Myka believes her defining moment is only about her being able to use her knowledge, deductive skills, and fighting moves, but Steve says the moment suggests she has a "love thing" for Pete. At first, she denies this, but then she acknowledges the look on her face, admits that she is in love with Pete, but also claims that she hates herself for it. Myka then goes to Pete, intending to tell him that she is in love with him, but when he is too busy fretting over losing the Warehouse to listen to her, she just kisses him. At first Pete doesn't believe this (he believes she was really Steve using Harriet Tubman's Thimble, that she has a fever, and that she may have been affected by an artifact before thinking it might be "for realsies"), but then he accepts it and they agree to start dating. Secret Service Career Myka served as a Shift Lead (GS-14) in the Presidential Protective Division of the USSS. On August 8, 2009, an order was sent to Assistant Director Daniel Dickinson, Myka's boss, ordering her immediate transfer to an undisclosed location from her division in presidential security. The transfer was classified as Top Secret-SCI, and the authorization came from a single name, "Frederic." Personality Myka likes puzzles and skating because it helps her think. She does not eat sugar except under stress, which likely stems from her strong desire to do things by the book and retain a considerable amount of control over every aspect of her life. Her compulsivity and need for control likely stem from Sam's influence and subsequent death, and what she felt was her part in it. She used to be emotional, impulsive and quick to action, but has changed since she worked within that particular Secret Service office. Myka has also begun to relax after working at the Warehouse indicating she may have found a balance between who she is and who she was. She also has a fear of heights (as mentioned in "The 40th Floor") and a fear of creatures that have tentacles such as jellyfish and octopi."Joanne Kelly Q&A - Part 1" (Comicon video), Hulu Myka also seems to have a soft spot for animals since she took in the ferret Pete and, acording to Pete in The Greatest Gift, "can't watch a movie where an animal dies." In the first two seasons, she also has a strange obsession with "Twizzlers". References Bering Bering Bering Category:Females Category:Warehouse 13